OCs Contest! Open!
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: Help me figure out who the ranger should be in this New Power Ranger Crystal Guardian story, I'll look at all the requests that you would have in to see what is the best for this new story movie, series and episode. Rated K and T. They're not winner or Loser, just have fun!
1. Part 1 OCs Contest Human!

**Hey Guys, this is PORJRCT.X.D. and I'm doing a contest of Part 1 Human!, I going redo Power Ranger signs as it was extremely bad any way I'll need new O.C as my one were rubbish, if you gut set the challenge! I Already Had two OCs on my Profile, If you don't believe me go check it.**

 **"Believe your Imagination!"**

* * *

 **O.C Layout**

 **Name:**

 **Birth:**

 **Birthstones: (Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Paridot, Sapphire, Blue Topaz)**

 **Ranger Colors (Male): (Yellow, Blue, Green, Black, Sliver, Grey, Any Colors Platinum or Mage Platinum) The Platinum Ranger will be season 2**

 **Ranger Colors (Female) (Red, White, Gold, Pink, Purple, Darkness and Any Colors Platinum)** **The Platinum Ranger will be season 2**

 **Power: (Fire, Water, Lighting thunder, Ice, Earth, Wind, Healing, Darkness, Light, Mind Gem, Power Gem, Space Gem, Time Gem and Soul Gem)**

 **Gender: (Male or Female)**

 **Age: (8 -15)**

 **Language: (USA and CAN English or UK English, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Swahili, French, Chinese, Korean, Russian, Brazilian)**

 **Species:**

 **Like:**

 **Dislike:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family: (Parents, Brothers, Sisters, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles Or Stepparents)**

 **Friends/Rival:**

 **Weakness/Fear:**

 **Dream:**

 **Other:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Region:**

 **Religion:**

 **Race:**

* * *

 **I'm done a part 1 Human! Next time: part 2 Morphing, Weapons and Zord! any thing else, you want to add if I like it I will put it on and anyways, guys either pm me or put it in the reviews or comment, take your time, and get going guys I look forward to seeing what you come up with again.**

 **Thanks, PROJECT.X.D :3**

 **Power Ranger: Crystal Guardian**

 **CorssOver by: The Lion Guard And (Crystal Heroes) Mics, Anime/Manga [TV show] X-over**

 **If you guys are big fan of Power Rangers and The Lion King/Guard, I'll take it!**


	2. Part 2 Morpher, Weapons Zord!

**Hey I'm Back! I'm sorry bout that, I was stand up all-night 12 midnight to 4 or 5 am. Here I am! Part2 Morphing, Weapons and Zord!**

* * *

 **(Only Dragon Angel Series 1 Season 1)**

 **I really love D.A.D a.k.a [Dutch Angel Dragons!]**

 **Weapons: (Sword, Axe, Claws, Bow, Gun Blaster, Hammer, Daggers, Defender Blaster, Drill and Saber)**

 **Zord: [Name of your Dragon zord.]**

 **Morphing: Which one its better? (Dragon Morph) Or (Crystal Morph)**

* * *

 **So add in please thanks. Done for a Part 2, Next time: Summon Your Guardian Angel Dragon Part 3!**

 **A/N: I forgot to tell you guys, the only one kid who is the its Ash Keeble, son of the Sapphire and the King too.**


	3. Part 3 Summon Your Guardian Dragon!

_**Welcome to Part 3!**_

 _ **The Guardian Angel Dragon are very powerful beings and their greatest skill is the ability to harness energy and manipulate it in countless ways. Usually the kind and type is limited for what a dragon can possess, because only certain kinds of energy resonate with their soul properly. Only dragon can't trust other, its because they thinking these Human are bad or good, the only way to truth the Angel Dragon its to bounding to the rangers its a use they crystal.**_

* * *

 **Dragon Name: (Name of your Angel Dragon using as pet)**

 **Dragon Eyes Color:**

 **Colors Scale:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **story:**

 **Home World: (Angel Realms Or Dragon Realms)**

 **Summon:**

 **Abilities: ( Telekinesis, Hydrokinetics, Static/Electricity/Lightning, Time, Alchemy, Dimension, Hopping, Speed, Strength, Darkness, Light, Psychic and Gravity)**

 **Breath: (Light, Darkness, Electricity, Fire, Ice, Life/Healing, Death, Special/Alien)**

 ** _Angel Dragon Crystal/Jewels: Golf ball size spheres [Your Crystal have to Connecticut to they hearts but if the rangers find the Crystal before the Villain turned the Angel Dragon into evil darkness. The only way to bring the Angel dragon back its to reach out to Dragon's Hearts!]_**

* * *

 ** _See ya soon part 4, Roll Call!_**


	4. Final 4

_**OH MY STAR! I HAVE 100 VIEWS THANK YOU GUYS AN TODAY ITS FINAL PART 5!**_

 _ **Now the time to finishing of the Part 5 foe now on! Here I add to;**_

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Species: (Human, Dragon, Humanoid Animal or Dragon and Android)**

 **Personality:**

 **Alignment: (Good Or Bad)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Like:**

 **Dislike:**

 **Power: (Any)**

 **Weapon/No Weapon:**

 **Goal:**

* * *

 _ **Okay everybody, this is the final part 5, I'll give you more time,**_ _ **guys either pm me or put it in the reviews or comment, and get going guys I look forward to seeing what you come up.**_

 _ **See ya soon!**_

 **Thanks, PROJECT.X.D X3**

 **If you guys are biggest fan of Power Rangers and The Lion King/Guard**

* * *

 **And I'll thank to zackattack1, AR (Guest) and ICrzy.**


	5. Help Wanted!

**_Hey guys i'm back once again, And today its the final chapter of the contest! "Help Wanted" I need a Co-Authored Or Co-Writer for my Story for now on!_**

* * *

 **Don't worry contest, Its will be continued the contest! but I have to delete of chapter 4. ask me why i'm delete... X'(**

 **I'll give you guys 4 mouth Until New years in 2017, it will be closed very soon :'( Sorry for the bad news you guys, Its make me sad and cry X'(**

 **This is last Chapter today.**

* * *

 _ **I'll see ya soon, okay?**_

 _ **Thank: PROJEST.X.D. ;)**_

 _ **If everyone is biggest fan of Power Ranger And The Lion King/Guard**_

 _ **I need a Co-Authored Or Co-Writer!**_

 _ **I'll hiring you (Online or PM Only) (No Guest) Sorry guest! No hard feeling..**_


End file.
